Cruento
by GreenIllusions
Summary: En Konoha, no todas las cosas son como parecen. Hay sangre y muerte, secretos oculto, conspiraciones por poder. Hay un demonio encerrado dentro de un niño y hay niños que fácilmente podrían considerarse demonios. E Ino aprenderá que no todo lo que cree es exactamente como parece, empezando por el pasado de su equipo y el maldito número 7 que llevan a cuesta. (AU - Naru/Ino/Sasu)


**Disclairme:** Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **CRUENTO**

* * *

 **Cruento, ta:**

 **Del lat. cruentus.** **  
** **1\. adj. sangriento.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 _ **La vaina que protege la espada.**_

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que la situación no podían estar en peor estado, en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en el Valle Del Fin.

 _(Su cuerpo dolía, su respiración era errática, su corazón se desgarraba en su interior)_

Sasuke había detenido su marcha al sentirla, pero en ningún momento hizo el intento de voltearse a encararla. Ella, en cambio, estaba más preocupada por el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto. Sus pasos la llevaron lentamente hacia él, en otra situación, la preocupación la hubiera consumido y la obligaría a correr hasta el rubio. Sin embargo, el cansancio, su rompa enlodada y la lluvia torrencial sobre sus hombros, se sentía como si llevara el mundo a cuesta, o quizá era el terror el que había paralizado a sus entumidos sus músculos, haciéndola caminar torpemente.

La chaqueta de Naruto se encontraba destrozada, sus pantalones se encontraban desgarrados y manchados de lodo, y lo poco que podía ver de su piel, tenía un aspecto amoratado y magullado, múltiples cortes adornaban sus brazos y la sangre se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia y la tierra mojada. Cuando lo alcanzó, sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerla más, dejándola caer justo en frente de su compañero.

Con miedo, sus temblorosos dedos alcanzaron su mejilla, y el cálido aliento de su respiración golpeó sus manos empapadas de sudor. Las lágrimas inundaron naturalmente sus ojos, pero se obligó a no derramarlas _(porque ella tenía que ser fuere y las chicas fuertes no lloran)_. Lentamente, ubico la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo, sus dedos acariciaron su cabello rubio e intentaron, en vano, limpiar el rostro cubierto de barro y sangre _(ya no había sonrisas ni palabras desafiantes, ya no les quedaba nada)_.

Por un instante, el silencio solo fue interrumpido por la lluvia, el caudal del río y los rayos que cabalgaban en el cielo, haciendo vibrar la tierra.

—Te vas —afirmó, cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no le fallaría.

Y a pesar de lo que anhelaba, no hubo respuesta por parte de Sasuke, justo como esperaba ( _Mírame, mírame, ¿por qué nunca me ves, Sasuke-kun?)._ Sus ojos encontraron su tensa figura, sus puños cerrados y su espalda un poco encorvada, seguramente de cansancio y malestar, pero sin arrepentimiento.

Una lagrima solitaria se entremezclo con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban sus mejillas.

 _(Las chicas fuertes no lloran)_

El nudo en su garganta, la obligo a desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia Naruto _(roto, derrotado, lleno de barro)_. Tan solo quería hundir la cabeza en su pecho y llorar, y que las lágrimas se llevara todo el dolor, la decepción y la ira. Quería limpiar cada herida del muchacho en sus brazos, vedlo despertar y escuchar su molesta risa a su alrededor. Tan solo quería que Sasuke la viera, que realmente lo hiciera, y se diera cuenta todo lo que estaba a punto de abandonar por sucumbir a sus demonios y planes de venganza.

—¿Por qué no te has ido? —preguntó, cabizbaja.

 _(¿Por qué todavía estás aquí? ¿Es por mí? ¿Por Naruto? ¿Realmente somos algo para ti?)_.

Pero como antes, no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a insistir, aguantando las ganas de gritarle que _se fuera y no volviera jamás,_ o mejor aún que _regresara con Naruto y ella_ , no sabía ya ni siquiera qué era lo que sentía.

—¿No intentaras detenerme?

La pregunta fue una sorpresa, la golpeo, obligándola a levantar el rostro y enfocar la mirada en el moreno. Nada había cambiado en él, su postura seguía igual de tensa y su apariencia desaliñada, y sus ojos no se dignaban a mirarla. Pero le había respondido, y eso era más de lo que habría esperado de él.

 _(¿Por qué siempre tan lejano, Sasuke-kun?)_

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó de vuelta, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos —Aunque quisiera, no podría detenerte, Sasuke-kun.

Él solo asintió, dándole la razón.

—No estás aquí por orden de la Hokage —afirmó, más que pregunto.

—No — dijo, acariciando el rostro de Naruto _(le duele verlo así)_ —. Vine, solo para evitar esta confrontación. Pero llegue muy tarde ¿no?

Él no contestó al instante, los segundos pasaron en lenta agonía.

—Sin embargo, aún estas aquí ¿no?

El sonido de la lluvia amortiguó el silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro una tras otra, mimetizándose con las gotas de agua. Su pecho dolía, como nunca antes, ni siquiera en el pasado cuando perdió a su mejor amiga _(Porque Sakura me abandonó por ti, Sasuke-kun. Porque yo la ayude a florecer y al final ella se convirtió en una flor más hermosa de lo que yo sería, y dolió, la traición me desgarro)._ Pero ella no había llegado hasta ahí para llorar, se recordó, ella tenía algo importante que decirle a Sasuke. Y sabía, que, aunque no podía detenerlo, tampoco podía dejarlo ir como sí nada.

— Sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú —empezó, las palabras se sentían ásperas entre sus labios y le costaba encontrar su camino hacia el exterior —. Hasta Naruto, el último de nuestra clase, me supero —y una efímera sonrisa murió en sus labios —. Pero sé que mejoraré, me haré más fuerte, tan fuerte que podré caminar junto a ustedes de nuevo —afirmó.

Alzando la mirada, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

—Y cuando eso pase, me convertiré en el puente entre Konoha y tú, Sasuke —dijo, omitiendo el honorifico que con tanto cariño había usado desde que posó sus ojos en él —. Naruto y yo te traeremos de vuelta, y cuando lo logremos, yo seré quién haga que Sasuke sonría de nuevo.

 _(Porque ella vio la belleza en Sakura, la fuerza de Naruto y encontraría la luz en Sasuke)_

Una trémula sonrisa, se dibujó en sus labios.

—Así que ve y hazte fuerte, más fuerte de lo que podrías aquí, encuentra a Itachi y… —dudó _(mátalo, mata a tú hermano. No, eso no sonaba bien)_ — Pero recuerda que no estás solo. Y cuando sea más fuerte, me convertiré en tú luz —dijo, y sus puños se cerraron alrededor de la chamarra de Naruto —. Y sí no puedo convertirme en tú luz, me volveré parte de tú oscuridad, para cubrirte, para protegerte, seré la vaina donde repose tú espada. Pero nunca te dejare solo otra vez.

 _(Porque Sasuke siempre está solo, tan solo, junto con Naruto. Y ella, quién creció rodeada de flores, familia y amigos, no sabe lo que es la soledad… Pero ella lo hará, aprenderá, y nunca más los volverá a dejar solos)._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía careciendo de calidez alguna.

—Sí no soy el puente que te regrese a Konoha, la luz en tus días oscuros; seré el manto en que te proteja en la oscuridad. Seré lo que quieras, Sasuke. Ese es mi camino ninja.

El moreno la observó por un instante, antes de asentir y darle la espalda de nuevo.

—Adiós, Ino.

Y sus pasos se perdieron entre el sonido de la lluvia.

 _(Y ella lloró, sobre Naruto, con sus dedos entrelazados y el corazón roto. Lloró, porque después de ese día ya no tendría tiempo para hacerlo._

 _Las chicas fuertes no lloran)._

 **.**

Cuando Kakashi llegó, se encontró con su única estudiante femenina llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del hijo de su sensei. Y al verlos, supo que todos sus intentos por ayudar al último Uchiha fracasaron.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : ¡Oh rayos! No sé en que locura me estoy metiendo, pero aquí estoy, ante ustedes, subiendo el que sería el prologo de este proyecto. Joder. Como verán, este es un proyecto ambicioso: Tres arcos, al menos diez capítulos por arco y mucho, mucho trabajo. Es un AU (Universo Alterno), en donde Ino es escogida a formar parte del Equipo 7. _

_La historia en sí es un experimento que nace del amor que le profeso a Ino y la curiosidad que me genera el saber como había transcurrido todo sí fuera Ino (y no Sakura) la protagonista. Por otro lado, trabajaré un poco también con la oscuridad del mundo shinobi, después de todo, siendo realistas, un universo donde las guerras y la muerte es pan de todos los días, no puede ser tan brillante y moralmente correcto como lo presentan en Naruto. También he pensado en una historia similar, una donde Naruto forme equipo con Hinata y Shikamaru, pero ese proyecto será para otra ocasión._

 _A diferencia de mí otro fic " **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar** ", no he definido los capítulos de Cruento y a penas tengo un esbozo de los dos primeros. Así que sean pacientes conmigo. _

_¿Por qué Naru/Ino/Sasu? Bueno, porque aún no defino la pareja final, como dije: Este es un experimento._

 _Espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por leer._

 ** _11 de Julio de 2018._**


End file.
